Cerebral infarction, brain injury, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, and the like are known as intractable neurological diseases involving neuron death. In recent years, increase in the number of patients with these diseases is seen as a problem, and the prevention and treatment of these diseases are being studied eagerly. Unfortunately, existing pharmaceuticals are not sufficiently effective. Thus, there is a demand for the development of pharmaceuticals that exhibit excellent therapeutic effects widely for these diseases.
Sepsis secondary to peritonitis or the like is known as a disease with a very high case fatality rate. However, at present, the treatment for sepsis mainly is typical intensive care for the cardiorespiratory function, and another option is just the treatment using antimicrobial agents. Under these circumstances, there is a demand for the development of fast-acting and highly effective pharmaceuticals commonly applicable to sepsis. This applies not only to sepsis but also to other systemic inflammatory response syndromes.